Familiarity with information and data handling methods and techniques is characteristic of practitioners in the art and is presumed of the reader. At the present time, many people are familiar with accessing information over a data network. The WWW is a public data network that is becoming increasingly used for accessing multi-media information. This information can be one-way, passively experienced information, or two-way information including two-way text, audio, or video data.
At the present time, many people are familiar with accessing information over a data network. The WWW is a public data network that is becoming increasingly used for accessing multi-media information. This information can be one-way, passively experienced information, or two-way information including two-way text, audio, or video data.
At the present time, there is a desire to enrich the user experience. One particular aspect of typical WWW interactions is that interactions take place within the confines of an application, such as a browser.
In one view, it can be understood that an inherent feature of the World Wide Web is that physical geography generally is eliminated. Navigation and places are defined in terms of names (URL's) and this URL's often mask the physical location of servers. However, in many situations it is convenient to have the geographical context when viewing web content.